dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Vs Tails
Mario Vs Tails is Megawaffle07's first DBX. Description Super Mario Vs Sonic The Hedgehog! Mario may have defeated Sonic in the 100th Death Battle, but can his trusty two tailed sidekick avenge him? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Tails is seen flying in the Tornado enjoying the view. When suddenly, something hit him in the face causing him to crash. Luckily, he came out unharmed. He went to see what caused this to happen only to find Sonic's severely burnt head. Tails: S-Sonic?! Tears started to build up in his eyes. Then after a few seconds he became furious. Someone thinks they can kill his best friend and get away with it? Not on his watch. He turned to see a red capped plumber holding one of Sonic's legs while cheering. Mario: WAHOO!!! I'm the winn- He was interrupted when he saw an energy shot directed towards him. Mario yelped and quickly jumped over it and saw Tails with his arm canon. Tails: You're gonna pay for killing my friend you monster! Mario glared at the fox before pulling out his hammer. Mario: Let's-a-go! Here We Gooo! Tails fired a few more energy shots at Mario, who simply knocked them away with his hammer. He jumped up and tried squashing the fox with it but got knocked up in the air by the magic hook. Tails then flew up and proceeded to fire a few more shots before knocking the plumber downward with his tails, causing him to fall face first in the sand. He got up just in time to see Tails flying towards him. He threw a punch at Mario but he dodged it before grabbing him by his tails and spin around continually. Tails: Hey! Let me go! Mario: So long-e, fox! Tails: Wait, did you just call me g- Before he could finish he was thrown into a rock which made him bounce off of it. Mario then hit him with a flip kick and then a Super Jump Punch. He finished it off with a fiery explosion in his palm, sending Tails into the sky until he was nothing more than a twinkle. Mario: Oh yeah! However, he flew right back. And he was in his super form. Mario: Mamma Mia! Super Tails rammed into Mario, hitting him with some punches and tail swipes before throwing a bomb at him, sending him flying into a tree and knocking it over. He got back up and saw Tails pointing his arm canon directly at him. Tails: Any last words? Instead of answering, Mario had a smug look on his face. Tails: What? He then realized that his super form wore off. Tails: Uh oh. Mario then equipped the invincibility star before rapidly punching Tails, ending it off with a hammer swing that knocked him out cold. After the invincibility wore off, he equipped the gold flower before throwing a ball at Tails, turning him into nothing but gold coins that he then collected. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is: Mario!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights